


My heaven is where ever you are.

by BBK



Series: I'll Drown My Sorrows [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heaven, Hell, M/M, No other pov, Realization, Scott's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBK/pseuds/BBK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is surprised that most of the pack is dead.<br/>Scott is surprised Stiles is talking to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heaven is where ever you are.

My mother use to tell me you either were born a hero or died trying. 

I was neither.

Instead, I drove my best friend insane, and had him kill himself.

For that, I will never forgive myself. 

I died a failure, a stupid alpha who couldn't keep his pack in tact. 

I never did anything good.

So why the hell am I in heaven?

The scenery was breathtaking. Large white buildings with gold and silver accents, cobblestone paths, and kindness everywhere. Small ponds with crystal clear water and small fish bringing life to it. The sky was always blue, with the sun shining bright no matter what. In the direct center of heaven, stood a grand wooden cross. But, what made the place even more beautiful, were the people that occupied this place. 

Allison and Aiden. I saw them the first time I entered heaven, big goofy smiles, and wide eyed. 

They weren't the best part though. No, the best part was Stiles.

Stiles was different somehow. 

He was brighter, in a way. More open and proud of who he is, taking in everything that comes his way. 

Not that he wasn't that way when he was living, but it's just intensified. 

At least some of us are living happily. 

I think it's safe to say Lydia has gone insane. She talks to no one, except for Derek, Malia, and I. 

Even so, all her words are slurred and jumbled together. The only proper sentence she's ever said was, "Stiles is beautiful." 

Which, everyone agreed to.

You know how some people say that they have a feeling their loved ones watch over them?

They do.

Here, we have almost a garden like place, with a gigantic stone fountain in the center where you can watch them. 

But that's only for those who can't return to earth as a spirit. 

I've done it more than twice, I watch over my mom, Liam, Kira, Mason, and Stiles' dad.

The one who took Stiles' death the best was John.

Almost everyone expected him to take out whiskey, but instead he would grab water. I think he's trying to put Stiles at ease, and eat healthier. 

John has had his fair share of sleepless nights but he hasn't died like any of us. 

Guess he was the only one with Stiles' feelings in mind. 

Wouldn't be the first time. 

I remember, once, I saw Stiles there. 

He was gazing into the water, watching his dad eat healthy. That was when he didn't know any of us were dead. 

He was deeply focused on the images I thought something was wrong and decided to talk to him. 

"Stiles?"

At this point, Stiles swung his head around and gasped at my presence. 

"S-scott?" He had asked, observing my body. I nodded and took a step forward.

"How, what, h- Why are you here?" He stuttered. 

Did he not want me there?

"I can go if you want.." I muttered, already heading out the garden. 

"No! NO! Stay, that wasn't what I- God man, what the hell are you doing here?" Stiles questioned, running a hand through his hair.

I gave him a blank look. Isn't it obvious?

"I'm dead." I replied, tilting my head. 

"I mean, that's obvious but I mean HOW did you die?" 

"I killed myself." 

That was when I walked away. I didn't want to take up too much of Stiles' time. But hell, I'm really glad I got to talk to him. 

\--  
Time skip  
\--  
It's about two weeks later, when Stiles realizes most of the pack is dead. He hadn't noticed earlier from the mere fact that everyone was avoiding him, afraid of his response, despite my words. 

Malia was the first to approach him.

She was trembling, and freaked out at the sight of Stiles. 

"H-Hi S-Stiles.." She squeaked. Her head had been facing down, her short hair covering the majority of her face. 

Stiles had watched her actions, took in her trembling state, took in her dead figure. 

"Hi Malia." He spoke, putting a finger underneath her chin and raising her head up. She closed her eyes, too nervous to see him. 

Stiles observed her tear stained cheeks, hunched over figure, and puffy eyes. 

"Open your eyes, Malia." Stiles gently commanded. 

She sucked in a breath and slowly opened them.

Once they were fully open, Stiles gave her a soft smile. 

"Oh my god, Stiles i'm sorry! I'm so so so so sorry! I shouldn't have- I should have been by your side! Stiles, you're an angel that deserved to live! I got what I deserved! Stiles, No no no no. I-" Stiles cut off her rant. 

"Shh, Shh, It's okay.." Stiles soothed, bringing her close to him and hugging her tight. Malia sobbed into his shoulder, her tight grip never easing up. 

"Malia, you did nothing wrong." 

"I did everything wrong! We all did something wrong! We watched you die, we watched our family member die! Stiles, we deserve to be in Hell for that!" She shouted pushing him away.

"I don't deserve your trust or forgiveness! I don't deserve you!" Malia screamed. 

Stiles sighed, " Malia, you deserve everything that happened. Your death, you deserved. My trust, you earned from your death."

"What? How!"

"You were killed by a pack, Malia. I watched it happen, and I could have stopped it, but I didn't. I watched your death, just like you watched mine." 

Malia sucked in a breath, but immediately let it go. 

"Stiles, i'm so sorry." Malia whispered.

"I know, I know." 

That was the day Stiles forgave Malia. 

Soon after, it was Lydia's turn.

Lydia was sat on a white bench that stood in front of a lake. Her hair was tousled, her lips were parted, and her eyes were blown wide.

Stiles noticed her sitting alone on a bench, and debated on whether he should approach her or not. 

Although he wanted her to approach him, he knew that would never happen. He fumbled with his fingers, bit his lip and marched towards Lydia. 

Sitting down next to her, he stared at her emotionless face. She hasn't been this bad since Eichen House. 

"Lydia?" He spoke, trying to catch her attention. 

Her eyebrow twitched, signaling that she was listening. 

"Lydia, talk to me." Stiles urged. 

"I-I miss ah I miss-" 

"Lydia what do you miss?" 

Her bottom lip quivered and Stiles noticed the small, salty tears roll down her cheeks.

"I-I miss y-you." She stuttered quietly. At this point, her hazel eyes bored into his own whiskey colored eyes.

"I miss you Stiles." 

This time, it was Stile's turn to freeze up.

"I missed you too." He murmured, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her in.

Ever since then, Lydia has become significantly better. She went back to the Lydia she truly is and is bringing more joy to us.

My pack was once again happy and for that, i'll be forever grateful.

On earth, it was Christmas day. Meaning for us in heaven, we all had small gatherings with the ones we love and celebrate heaven itself.

Malia and Lydia were playing around with Stiles while I was outside.

Heaven had weather, so it was cold with bitter wind. 

I stood outside, overlooking the whole "city" and enjoyed the view. 

I closed my eyes, and listened to all of those who were happy, and attempted to find some joy myself. 

"What's wrong, Scotty?"

I jumped a bit at the sudden sound and spun around to glare at Stiles. 

He laughed at my anger and stood beside me.

All was peaceful and calm until he spoke. 

"You know i'm not mad at you, right?" 

Although he didn't mention what he was talking about, it was obvious what the matter was. 

I gave him a side glance and tensed up.

"Scott, I'm serious. I forgive you." 

What? He forgives me? Does he not remember all the shit I put him through? Does he not remember all the pain I caused him?

"Stiles, you can't forgive me. You seem to have forgotten everything I put you through!" I shouted angrily. 

Before Stiles could interrupt, I continued on with my rant.

"Stiles, when you needed me most I shut you out! Thought of you as the scum beneath my feet! I was so angry at myself, I became angry with you! I put too much pressure on you without even realizing it! You should have left! You shouldn't have stayed with me after I got bit! Stiles, you should have never been there." 

Stiles waited until I calmed down to start talking. 

"I should have, you're right. But I didn't. Want to know why? Because if I had left you, you would have been all alone and probably would have died or killed someone yourself. If I had left, you would have died and I would have been the last one standing. What's the point of that? No, instead, I got to go on amazing adventures with my best friend. I got to live life and discover my worth with my best friend. Scott, I died a hero because of you. " 

Stiles words cut me like knives, and I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my face. 

"Stiles," I sobbed, " I don't deserve you. I don't deserve anything you've done for me." 

"You don't Scott, but if I want to forgive you, I can and I will. You'll always be my brother no matter what happens. Remember that." 

That was my resolution with Stiles. After that moment I vowed to bring pain to anyone who brought pain to Stiles, including myself. 

The only one left was Derek. 

Derek was the hardest problem I think Stiles has ever had to dealt with. 

To be honest, Derek hasn't left the small room he resides in, in weeks. 

Stiles has asked countless times about Derek's well-being. But I don't even know how Derek is anymore. 

Stiles had enough of Derek's crap, and decided to stomp over to his room. 

When Stiles was in front of Derek's room, he placed two hard knocks on the wood and eagerly waited a response. 

When he didn't get one, he knocked harder. 

"DEREK, GET YOUR FURRY LITTLE ASS OUT HERE." Stiles shouted. 

Derek didn't respond, which left Stiles fuming. 

"Alright! You asked for this!" Stiles yelled, stepping backwards. He was preparing himself to break down the door and he was more than slightly nervous.

"1..2..3! OH SHIT DEREK!" Stiles yelped as he fell backwards. 

Derek gave him a worried look as he helped Stiles up. 

"Stiles are you okay?" Derek asked checking for injuries. 

"Yep, yeah, I'm good. Totally fine! Just peachy. Now! You sir, need to leave your den and join us in the outside world!" Stiles commanded in a fatherly tone.

As soon as Stiles finished, Derek made his way back inside and Stiles had to leap inside the room in order to avoid a door being shut on his face. 

"Stiles, leave." Derek grumbled. 

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. Until then I'm not going anywhere." Stiles announced, sitting himself down on the couch. 

"Nothing's wrong Stiles."

"Don't lie to me."

"Stiles l-"

"NO! DEREK OKAY? NO! I WAS ALREADY REJECTED ONCE AND I'M NOT GOING TO BE REJECTED AGAIN!"

"I never rejected you Stiles.." Derek mumbled, sadness filling his voice. 

"Derek, you cheated on me with a woman." Stiles argued. 

"Doesn't mean I rejected you though"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean you loved me either. "

At Stiles' words, Derek pinned Stiles down and kissed the hell out of Stiles. Literally. 

"I never rejected you, I always loved you. The problem is you never loved me.."

Stiles gaped at Derek, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? DEREK HAVE YOU SEEN YOU? YOU'RE THE MOST STUNNING GUY ON EARTH WITH THE CUTEST LITTLE BUNNY TEETH AND THE MOST WARM PERSONALITY. Derek, I'd be a fool to not love you, or accept you as you are."

"Stiles, I don't deserve you.." Derek said, fiddling with his fingers. 

"Funny, you're not the first to say that."

"Derek I love you." Stiles admitted, leaning in to Derek. 

"Stiles, I've always loved you."

Derek closed the distance between them and gently placed his lips upon stiles'. 

They pulled apart after five seconds for air. 

"Alright sourwolf, let's hurry up and leave this hell room and experience heaven!" Stiles cheered standing up. 

Derek chuckled, stood up, and pulled Stiles close. 

"Stiles, my heaven is where ever you are."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been real busy lately which is why I haven't uploaded anything for awhile now. Please be patient with me.   
> Thank you for reading! As always, comments and reviews are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
